


Mabel Pines beats the crap out of Elongated Muskrat

by Leicy_Kyle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, but it's not v grafic so dw, elon mush, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicy_Kyle/pseuds/Leicy_Kyle
Summary: A small shitpost fic cuz no one can stop me
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Mabel Pines beats the crap out of Elongated Muskrat

It was a sunny day on Richpeople hill. The sun was dragging along the sky lazily as the birds chirped out Beethoven's 7th symphony. Elong Muskrat took a deep breath and smelt the crispness of the air quality, which could only be bought by the finest of exploted labor.  
"The actual Fuck is this?? Someone go make those birds sing something good like, that song about baby yoda or smthn" he yelled and waved at the staff dismissively. "And can Someone get me some fucking doritos alre-" 

KAPOW! He didn't get to finish his sentance before none other but BUFF MABEL PINES dropped in from seemingly nowhere and soccer punched him in the gut! 

Elong Muskrat managed to bark out some pleas for his security team through the choking pain in his gut. 

"Get her!"

Mabel turned around to see 13 even more buff people making a semi circle around her and Elong. They were all decked out in bullet proof gear and each at least twice Mabels size. With a gleeful smile she threw the cultbasher to the ground besides her and pulled up her shirt sleeves revealing her ripped muscles. But more importantly than that. Revealing all her 13 friendship bracelets. 

"Quit standing around and seize her!!" Elong yelled out in fear. 

but all the guards did was put their wrists in the air, showing off the matching bracelets. Mabel winked at them and turned back around to face the billionaire. 

"Wh- why arent you doing anything!!! whAT AM I PAYING YOU F-" 

"LEFT HOOOOOOK" he was cut off again by buff Mabel pummeling him with her bare hands. Turning Elong Muskrat into Elong Mushrat.

Elong Muskrat would try to bring attention to the pummeling for years after the fact however he never got the support he wished for because Mabel was loved by most, and feared too severely by those few who didn't so even they wouldn't dare speak up in support of Elong.


End file.
